Unknown Glenn
by catiewith
Summary: Rick's group is saddened by the loss of Glenn and Abraham except there was a problem: A young girl by the name of Isla saw her perfect opportunity to finally save a life that of being Glenn and with her magic she was able to do so. She also decides to make Glenn immortal and with her help they will try to find Rick's group or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gods this is the worse thing I could have done in the history of the world!" A young looking girl said to herself pacing around what looked to be laboratory. The shelves filled with various chemicals, some were steaming wanting to be released from their imprisonment. "This may create an alternate reality that might get more people killed…" The girl stared at what was a monitor that seemed to be showing a group of people. One of them pointing their spiked bat at each person he looked very intimidating and was ready to kill. "I really feel like there is no option left I have perfected this spell for years and I believe he is a good person." She then noticed that the man had swung the bat down upon a large ginger man as the man got up the large man with the baseball bat said "Taking it like a trooper…" and began to hit him more until he was puddle of bloody mess. "Okay you can do this... " the girl began to say some words as the man began taunting the group. She created what seemed to be a clone of a human. Another man with long hair and a beard then started to punch a man with all his force. The young woman then finished her creation. "Perfect…" and with one quick wave of her hands made the creation disappear as another man quickly appeared on a bed next to some of the chemical containers as he winced in fear screaming "Maggie!"

The man quickly sat up looking around the area and looked at the monitor in pure shock and disgust. He saw what was to be him beaten to death by the man with the spiked bat. "I was lucky…" a young woman told the man "It took me a long time… but I managed to save someone." The man the rubbed his eyes and began hitting himself "This is a dream… This is a dream… this is a dream." The woman then looked at the man in a very awkward sort of way. The man then said to the woman "Explain everything I need some answers…" The woman nodded "I am a magical being who was able to teleport you without anyone suspecting it." The man then began laughing "You think I am going to believe that kind of shit?" The woman then gave him a glare "I thought you were a good person Glenn." The man was suddenly confused "How do you know my name I haven't told you anything." The woman then smirked.

"So you have known all about us since Governor came into our lives." Glenn said. The young woman nodded pouring a hot cup of tea for the young man. "You see many months ago I saw a prophecy where I would be able to save one life from a senseless slaughter." She then gave Glenn the cup of tea and stared at it in caution. The young woman rolled her eyes "I am not going to poison a person I just met." Glenn was a bit skeptical but then took a sip realizing it wasn't going to kill him, he drank some more and then stopped to pause. The young woman then walked over to some books a picked a purple leather one. "This is where this book of my spells came into play I had to edit and rewrite majority of my spells to make the process of saving you much easier." Glenn nodded and then looked at the monitor. "Carl!" Glenn said seeing a man with scruffy hair and a beard about to chop a child's arm off with an axe. The young woman the snapped her fingers making the giant man next to the scruffy man stop him. "I don't want to see anymore either…" she then turned off the monitor.

"Hurry up with that drink Glenn I want to show you around." the young man nodded and continued to drink realizing something and after taking a gulp of tea he then asked "What is your name by the way?" The young woman looked at Glenn with a smile and said "You can call me Isla." Glenn was quite confused by the name "Okay if that is what you want to be called then I won't judge." Isla then said "It's a long story you may hear about it who knows." Glenn then finished his tea and placed the cup next the tea kettle on the table. "Good thing you got finished I was getting impatient." she said "I may have to get a stopwatch next time to time you." she joked the two then walked towards the shelf filled with bottled up chemicals "This is the potion area don't nobody has died drinking or inhaling any of the potions yet." Glenn looked in awe at how some potions would change colors while others were steaming. "I keep all the deadly ones in a safe place so nobody gets any bright ideas you know."

Glenn chuckled knowing a few people who would definately want to use those. He then followed her to the monitors "You have obviously seen the magic that is the monitors." she then turns a monitor back on to reveal people in Alexandria going about their normal business unaware of what is to come. "They are in for one rude awakening…" Isla said as she turned the monitor off again. "When do you think the rest of the group will come back?" Glenn asked "In a few minutes time with you and Abraham's bodies." Glenn then realized that he was alive but the rest of the group thought he was dead. "Isla?" "Yes?" "When can I go back home?" Isla frowned "Glenn I know you may think that you can go back home but in reality you can never go home in your human form ever again." "But I can still go home." "Yes but there are going to be a lot of obstacles that will fight you, and frankly you are safer with me because you have many things to learn." "I don't need to learn anything I can survive on my own I have several times." Isla nodded "I have seen but it's not about survival anymore… let me just show you."

Isla then created a pit of fire and then looked at Glenn who looked skeptical and then frightened when Isla stuck her hand into the fire. He was in full shock when she did not scream as she let her hand sit upon the fire for a few moments before putting the other in. Glenn looked in awe and shock as Isla the began to sway her arms around as if to dance with the fire. She then waved her hands out of the fire revealing them to be fine. She was without a single scratch on her arms or hands Isla then looked at Glenn and said in a rather calm voice. "That was the gift of immortality." she then held up up hand to him "Glenn you can never go back until you learn to control yourself and know that the killing days are at an end." Glenn looking at Isla thought about his life and how he should be thankful that somebody saved him from this bloody fate that was the bat of Negan. He wanted to see Maggie but if he had to wait the he had to wait. Glenn then shook Isla's hand and said "Okay as long as I get to see my wife." Isla nodded and then said "Also don't take this the wrong way." "What do you me-" with a swift movement Isla kissed Glenn on the forehead and as she let go his forehead began to glow.

Glenn felt a force of power and weight strike as he fell to the ground feeling weak and helpless until he felt the weight slowly turning into a light feathery weight as the power slowly disappeared Isla helped him up as best she could. "Sorry about that it can be a very strong power I would recommend resting a bit before you try anything else." Glenn looked at Isla feeling weak from what she did to him he nodded as Isla helped him to the nearest bed. "If it makes you feel better you no longer feel pain as much as you used to." Isla said "That and unlike walkers you don't feel like you lost your sanity after being bit." Glenn cracked a smile at the joke and the closed his eyes he knew he would one day see Maggie again and would find her even if she would never fully see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Glenn woke up not because he was rested but he smell something strange it was a familiar smell that of rotten flesh. "Isla?" Glenn called out but there was no answer until he heard the steps of what seemed to be a small creature. The small creature had what seemed to be a dead fish as the creature walked towards a fridge. Glenn upon further inspection saw that the creature was a cat with a calico pelt and amber eyes. The calico then opened the fridge with little ease which looked at in utter confusion. "What the hell… first I get transported to this place, then I become immortal, and now there is a cat who can use a fridge." The cat then placed the fish in the fridge and said "It's a really easy trick if you use your mind Glenn." the young korean man then began screaming "What the actual hell is going on!" The calico then transformed into Isla "The look on your face is absolute gold by the way." she said with a smirk of amusement. "I really want to know how you did that and if I can do that now if I can… I mean I am like you now right?" Isla raised her hand and said "Of course you are and yes you are capable of turning into a cat as well let me show you."

"Now I want you to breathe deeply and meditate." Isla said as she sat Glenn down in an area void of outdoor light, there was nothing in the outside world for him to see. He looked with his eyes to see candles lit to set a mood of peacefulness while a bonsai tree and a small fountain made up of tiny pebble were in his sight. He took some very deep breathes and closed his eyes as he began to feel a peace for once in his life. He then opened his eyes to see a spirit a spirit of a cat. The cat looked like a warm and welcoming spirit as it drew closer to Glenn allowing him to touch the spirit as it began to glow a blue color. The spirit then dispersed as the young man opened his eyes feeling a lot more smaller than usual. "What just happened?" the young man said and then looked at a now cat formed Isla who was now the size as him "You just transformed into a cat and I thought it was going to take forever too since nobody ever learns." Isla says with a smirk. Glenn the looked into a mirror Isla provided him. He saw his fluffy black and white fur with amber eyes as he flexed his paws revealing his claws.

"I look… adorable!" Glenn said as he got up on all fours and began to walk around "This is amazing can I transform into anything else?" Isla smiled and said "Yes but it takes concentration and skill to transform into other creature." Glenn thought of how he could use his new powers to help his group. Isla then walked towards a door "Come along Glenn I want you to meet someone else." Glenn looked surprise that they were going to go out in the wild. "But what about walkers aren't they going to see us?" Isla laughed "You see with your new powers walkers are unable to see you or hear you." Glenn surprised by this fact went along with Isla as they went out into the open. He saw many walkers but none of them were focused on either of them not even when they touched one the walkers went along their way as the two cats ran towards a cottage it looked peaceful "So where in the united states are we?" Glenn asked "We are in South Carolina lovely place is it not?" Isla said with a smile "I suppose but seems so far away from where I was." "It took a long time to master the spells but I am grateful I did I now have a friend I can journey with."

Glenn looked a little confused "So we are not staying here then?" "No we have a journey we must embark upon in order for you to master your powers." Glenn stared at the cottage looking conflicted now on whether this idea of going on a journey with this person was a good idea but then realized, he couldn't really get around without her anyways. "Okay but do you think my wife will be okay without me?" Isla nodded before bumping into a pole "God damn it that's the second time this week!" she yelled her fur raising while Glenn winced at the sight of his new friend's pain. Isla then backed up and rubbed her nose with her paw "I keep forgetting Sunny placed that pole there." Isla mumbled to herself. She then walked through a cat door and coaxed Glenn into the cottage. "Welcome to your home for a little while." Glenn felt very warmed up from the cottage's comfortable setting with knitted items and a few cat beds. "Are there more cats that live here?" "There used to…" Isla said with frown "I don't want to talk about what happened though."

Glenn nodded not wanting to make his friend sad after he had just met her. His ears perked up when a woman who looked to be in her 50's scrambled into the cottage shooting a couple of walkers in the head. "Get the fuck away from me you nasty bastards!" the woman said with a angered look. She then sighed and placed a bag by a counter getting out a bowl, a box of cereal, and some milk. The woman then looked at Isla and Glenn is surprise "A new kitty!" the woman said picking up Glenn not moving a single bit and looking surprised "I shall call you Tuxedo after your pelt and you are always welcomed to my collection of cat food." the woman said pointing to an array of cat foods that were either canned or in a bag. Glenn was then placed down as the woman then went to sit down and eat her cereal. "So this is Sunny?" Glenn asked and Isla nodded "Yep she is the nicest own a cat could have!" Isla then felt her stomach grumble and she rushed towards a giant bowl of food.

Glenn came following over to get a few bites to eat. The food was delicious and very filling he felt like he was eating a buffet of different foods all in the form of kibble. Isla chuckled and said "Slow down the food isn't going anywhere." Glenn looked at her and said "I haven't eaten much since the apocalypse and frankly this is the best meal I have had in a long time so let me have this…" he said as he kept chowing down. Isla rolled her eyes and walked towards a window looking up at the sky. She wondered if maybe with Glenn by her side if she could finally find her parents or even finally stop some threats. She then looked back at Glenn who was still and with a grin she chuckled knowing that this was going to be one memorable journey.


End file.
